Better Place
by TrueBlueLibra
Summary: "I won't make you wait any longer. I'm sure you're dying to see her." Tom never dreamed he'd have another chance.


AUTHOR'S NOTE/WARNING: I watched the first episode of season three a couple of weeks ago and it inspired a bunch of theories and ideas and with a little nudging, I decided to write a little one shot. Credit goes to Merin, because she (unwittingly) plotted this out with me. And thanks to tea-induced scribbles for the encouragement (that's right, blame her if you think this sucks). Anyway, there are no explicit spoilers, but having disclosed that I've the episode, you might have an idea. Oh, and I don't have a beta so I did my best, but please excuse any errors.

Oh and Better Place is by Rachel Platten. I highly recommend it!

Tom stepped out of the Hummer and onto the dirt driveway in front of the farmhouse. He barely spared a glance at the rest of the property, as his focus was so single minded. There was a lump in his throat and it felt as though his chest was getting tighter with every moment that passed since the President had given him the address and the briefest of explanations. It was imperative he come here, immediately. He felt quite lucky that for once, his professional and personal needs went hand in hand. He couldn't imagine waiting a moment longer to see this with his own eyes.

He started up the steps to the porch with Sasha and Wolf on his heels. The latter's face was void of emotion, the loss of Val in combination with the - so far - failure at saving their crew from the Nathan James in addition to the exhaustion of the past few days was taking it's toll. Sasha seemed confused, at any moment sure to stop him and demand an explanation for why they had abruptly left Michener's office and raced out here to this rural area, but he couldn't be bothered to explain anything. He'd spent the entire drive in his own head, trying to sort out the sudden thoughts and emotions rolling through him. He'd never thought this would happen and he was still terrified to accept that it was true, because if it wasn't…

He couldn't do this again. He couldn't lose her again.

The front door suddenly opened and they were greeted by Tex's smiling face.

"Commodore. I just got the message to be that you'd be coming," he greeted. "I didn't realize you didn't know. I was told you'd be informed, but that it might be unsafe for you to reach out for a while. I'm sorry, if I'd had any idea-"

"So it's true?" Tom asked, the first words he'd recalled uttering since Michener had said those four words and rocked his world.

Tex waved them in, nodded in greeting to Sasha and Wolf, and led them through the house and our the back door towards some stables. He stopped just outside and gestured for Tom to proceed.

"I won't make you wait any longer. I'm sure you're dying to see her."

He had no idea how long it had been since they'd raced out of St. Louis, but suddenly Tom no longer felt the urgent need to get to her. He felt frozen in place; this was the moment of truth.

He hadn't ever been one to back down from anything that scared him. He'd faced Russians, pirates, submarines that he didn't appear to have a chance to beat. But this terrified him like nothing else.

 _Fortune favors the brave._

It was rather cliche, but his father's favorite quote for as long as Tom could remember came to mind and he found the nerve to enter the stable. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the relatively dim lighting. He realized he could hear Tex's daughter, Kathleen speaking in a low voice in one of the stables and he slowly moved towards her. As he approached, Tom found her nuzzling a horse and talking to it until he caught her attention and she gasped.

It was then that he saw Her standing beside the horse, brushing it. She seemed somewhat lost in her task until she realized Kathleen had stopped talking. As their eyes met, the brush fell from her hands, forgotten as she was overcome with emotion.

Tom wasn't faring much, if at all, better. Typically, he was a master at being calm and composed, but seeing her very much alive and well and as beautiful as ever in front of him was too much for him to keep the mask in place. Tears stung his eyes and he couldn't stop the half laugh-half cry that sprung from his throat.

"Rachel."

She abruptly took several steps towards him. "Are you really here?"

"Me? I- You're supposed to be- I never thought I'd see you again." She looked confused and he was sure they'd have to sit down and have a long talk about the last 5 months shortly, but he couldn't bear to waste another moment.

Tom closed the distance between them and took her in his arms, clutching her tightly. He realized it was reminiscent of that quiet moment the two shared after they'd realized the trials had resulted in not only a successful vaccine, but a cure. The relief, the elation, the amazingness of having her in his arms. But at the same time, this was very different.

Before, he'd had to keep reminding himself of the invisible line. Of Darien. And setting an example for his crew.

But now, there was no such barrier and he had thought he'd lost her forever. He had a second chance that he never dreamed would be possible and he was never letting her go.

He pulled back just far enough to be able to look her in the eyes. They stared at each other for a long moment before he lowered his lips to hers, placing the softest, sweetest kiss possible. But as overcome with emotion and joy as he was, he hadn't forgotten that they had an audience.

As Kathleen stood rooted in place with tears in her eyes and a blissful smile on her face, this was just like a scene out of one of the romance novels her father didn't know she read.

For Tex's part, he'd come to accept that he'd never hold Rachel's heart the way Tom did before they'd even left the Nathan James. He knew he'd always love her, but the last five months had only allowed their friendship to blossom even more. He could honestly say he was happy for her, even as he knew something must have gone sideways for Tom to arrive as he had.

Looking around, he saw Wolf looking on with a small smile on his face and Sasha looking completely confused and a little disappointed. He had no idea who she was, but Tom obviously trusted her to have brought her along. And she clearly hadn't expected him to have this reaction to seeing Rachel.

Tex walked over to her and held out his hand. "Hello there, I'm Tex Nolan."

"Sasha Cooper," she responded softly, her eyes turning back to Tom and Rachel, still locked in an embrace. "Who is that?"

"That's Dr. Rachel Scott. They're pretty close," Tex chuckled, then stepped closer to her so that he could speak more quietly. "I've just found out that all this time, Tom's been thinking we lost her, which would explain why he might not have mentioned her. But I assure you, there's no getting between these two. So if you were wondering… I'm single."

Sasha shot him a surprised look, then softly smiled at the smirk on his face. She'd be lying if she wasn't disappointed that apparently things weren't happening with Tom as she'd hoped, but this did make a lot of sense. She had figured he had rebuffed her after she had kissed him because of Darien, but now she wondered if it was the apparent loss of another woman that had stopped him from picking things back up with her. Even though the truth stung, she couldn't begrudge happiness to anyone, much less the two people standing before her.

"I was afraid I'd never see you again," Rachel whispered.

"Same here. I'm glad we were both wrong," Tom grinned.

And even though they had a possible virus mutation, their friends missing and in danger and an entire world to rebuild he knew that it was all surmountable, now that they could face it all together.

 _Now I'm alright_

 _Now I'm alright_

 _Everything's alright_

 _'Cause it feels like I've opened my eyes again_

 _And the colors are golden and bright again_

 _There's a song in my heart, I feel like I belong_

 _It's a better place since you came along_

 _It's a better place since you came along_

The End

I hope you enjoyed it. Unfortunately, we still don't know Rachel's fate, but I do hope people keep writing Tomchel fic either way!


End file.
